comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep14 The Fearsom Dr. Crane)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode starts with a man in a suit and hat -- Dr. Gerald Crane, we'll later find out --pushing someone who is tied to a chair and gagged along a roof. He puts the chair on a hoist and hangs it over the city; the man panics, and Crane responds by putting a noose around the man's neck and kicking it off the roof, cutting the rope. Maroni and Penguin are at Maroni's restaurant; Penguin tells him that Fish is likely dead or as good as dead, and then Maroni gets a call from Fish, selling Penguin out. Maroni hangs up, skeptical but seemingly convinced, and tells Penguin that the two of them need to take a trip upstate to discuss opportunities. On the rooftop, Bullock and Essen find the body; Nygma tells them that an incision was made postmortem. Essen tells Bullock that he'd better watch himself on the roof, lest Flass' friends push him off. Gordon returns to Barbara's apartment, where he runs into Selina. She tells him that she lied and saw nothing the night of the murder. Gordon wants to take her to a safe place, but she rejects it and runs from him, jumping off the balcony and getting away. At Wayne Manor, Gordon comes to talk to Bruce about the case; Bruce tells him that he doesn't need to worry about the case, and that he will pursue the matter on his own. Alfred backs him up, seeing Gordon out. When they get Upstate, Penguin is sleeping in Maroni's car. Maroni wakes him up, putting a gun in a bag and taking Penguin into a rustic old house with a fireplace. In the house, they eat oatmeal and black coffee, while Maroni waxes enthusiastic about simplicity and having time for reflection. Maroni tells Penguin that he'd been thinking about some things -- about why the trade of Indian Point for Penguin's life had gone off without a hitch, and why Frankie Carbone had died from knife wounds during the gunfight with Nikolai. He leaves, to get some air, and Penguin is visibly shaken. At the police department, a woman comes to see Bullock; she was helping the murder victim overcome his fear of heights. Bullock tells her that he may attend their next support meeting tonight, and asks her if she might be available for dinner after the meeting. Gordon arrives as the woman -- Miss Mullins -- leaves; he tells Harvey that there isn't much to go on, just the chair being made by a long-closed company in the Narrows. Harvey says, "Let's go." Elsewhere in the city, Crane walks down the street holding a baby pig. A man rounds a corner and is visibly scared, running away from Crane, but running into a man who tazes him. Nygma has gone into the coroner's office and is examining the body. When the medical examiner brings in Essen to report him, Essen suspends Eddie. Gordon and Bullock head to the abandoned factory, discuss their love lives briefly and then find the man who was afraid of pigs tied to a chair and gaged. A man holding blades and wearing a smock is standing next to him with a pig mask; he goes after Bullock and Gordon, who shoot him dead. Fish Mooney is in bed on a boat, when a captain comes in and asks if she needs anything. She dismisses him, saying she'll return to Gotham soon enough. At the police department, Bullock tells Essen that he's going to go tell the people at the support group they closed the case. Gordon doesn't believe it and wants Nygma to consult on the body, but Essen tells him Nygma has been suspended. Before he goes home, Nygma goes to see Kringle, returning a mostly-gone pencil he had borrowed from her. Back in the cabin, Penguin and Maroni sit in front of the fireplace to have a talk; Maroni tells him that there needs to be total honesty between them. Maroni tells him that they aren't waiting for anyone. Penguin says he doesn't like the oatmeal. Maroni says that Fish Mooney is alive, and he spoke to her. Penguin says he doesn't like the coffee, either. Maroni says that Mooney called him and sold Penguin out. Penguin tells him he took the gun. After it becomes clear Penguin is revealed, Maroni tells him that the gun is filled with blanks; Penguin calls his bluff, shooting him several times, but it really is blanks and he punches Penguin out. Gordon and Thompkins get dinner, but where she thought it was a date, he wants her to help with his forensics problem. She's embarrassed by the confusion and he apologizes. Then, she offers to help and he declines. Ultimately his phone rings and he has to leave, leaving Thompkins with the file and kissing her good-bye. Gordon calls Bullock, telling him that he was kidnapped by two men, and that the second is still out there. Bullock, meanwhile, is at the support group meeting, where he's going to talk to the group. Crane is there. At a nearby landfill, Maroni shoves Penguin into a car, which he plans to crush and then send the result to Carbone. At the support group meeting, Bullock talks to the group, admitting that he's afraid he'll be shot and die alone on the job. Crane, meanwhile, claims his name is Todd and tells the group that he's afraid of failure, and that he's afraid he's failing his son. He starts to tear up and rushes out. Mullins follows him. In the car as it's being crushed, Penguin calls Maroni to appeal for his life, but Maroni hangs up on him. He then calls the man operating the machine, saying that he just called Falcone -- and that if the man kills Penguin, Falcone will skin him alive and kill his family. The man turns off the machine and runs, with Maroni chasing him. By the time Maroni realizes he cannot catch the man, he turns to see Penguin has already escaped the car. In the police locker room, the medical examiner opens his locker, only for dozens of body parts to come tumbling out all over him. At the police department, Bullock and Gordon have figured out that "Todd" is the bad guy but still doin't know who he is. The man they shot was a career criminal and looking into him goes nowhere. Bullock thinks the hostage will have been taken to someplace where she can be killed using her fears. While Crane is terrorizing Mullins next to a pool, his son walks in; he's concerned about what his dad is doing, but Gerald assures him it's for the common good and sends him back out to the car. When Gordon and Bullock arrive, they split up, with Gordon going after Crane and Bullock diving into the water to rescue Mullins. Crane gets away by locking a door between himself and Gordon, buying himself time, while Bullock does CPR on Mullins, saving her life. Under a bridge on the outskirts of town, Penguin is passed out in a pile of leaves. A Bible group come across him, pleased to find him alive, and offer him a ride into the city. He makes his way to the back of their bus. Back at the police department, Thompkins says the killer removed the body's adrenal glands. She says that the glands at time of death would most likely be creating a massive and elevated form of adrenal rush. Gordon tells her that perhaps she can do this more regularly if she comes to replace the medical examiner, and asks her to dinner. She agrees, on the condition that he kisses her on the cheek even though he's reluctant to do so in the station. When she leans in, he kisses her passionately, coaxing the whole station to watch. At Kringle's office, Nygma comes in to tell her that he's not leaving after all; she says good, and that he owes her a new pencil. She smiles to herself as he goes. On the boat where Fish Mooney is being hidden, there is an attack; automatic weapons fire above, and the captain is killed when he comes to hide her. There's a black man wearing what looks like Central American revolutionary garb, complete with a bandolier, at the door and the two charge at one another. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Batman Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Fish Mooney Category:Penguin Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Dr. Crane Category:Sal Maroni Category:Carmine Falcone Category:Crispus Allen Category:Renee Montoya Category:Edward Nygma Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Bruce Wayne Category:Captain Sarah Essen Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Barbara Keen